


Perfect Christmas

by Pummelweed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pummelweed/pseuds/Pummelweed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas. It was that time of year when families gathered, and when Derek was never prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JusticeyLeague](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeyLeague/gifts).



Christmas. It was that time of year again, the time when families gathered to have nice celebrations and the time of year when Derek was never prepared. He always waited till the last minute to do his Christmas shopping, and most times he regretted it. He never really liked Christmas just in general.

This year though, that changed. Derek finished almost all of his Christmas shopping 2 weeks before Christmas. He was proud of himself, yes, but he was missing one gift. The one gift that mattered the most, the gift that had to be absolutely 100% perfect. The gift that he gave to Stiles.

Stiles and Derek had been dating for around 4 years, and Derek loved Stiles with all of his heart. That's why Stiles' gift from Derek had to be as perfect as the Stiles himself. There was no room for error with this gift, and the poor sourwolf could not think of what to get his amazing boyfriend. He had no choice but to go to the queen of shopping, Lydia Martin.

When he asked Lydia, the woman who got her gift shopping done practically months before Christmas, of course she was unimpressed with him. Derek had tried and tried to think of the absolutely perfect gift for his absolutely perfect lover to no avail.

The two brainstormed together, and with practically no help from Derek, the perfect gift was thought of. Derek would propose to Stiles as his gift.

This gift would surely be almost as perfect as Stiles, Derek thought. Lydia called Allison to ask for her opinion and advice on the matter, thinking that she would have some ideas as to how to go through with the plan.

"I think that it's a great idea!" Allison said. "He'll love it, I'm sure!"

"We think so too, isn't this just wonderful?" Said Lydia.

The girls then began a long chat about how cute Derek and Stiles were together and what type of flowers should be at the wedding.

"That's great and all, but how should I propose?" Derek said, unamused after Lydia told him that lilies would be 'just absolutely amazing'.

"Well, you should do it romantically, obviously. OH, you could take him to Paris and propose there! That would be so romantic..." Lydia said, trailing off and staring dreamily at nothing.

"That seems a bit much. I want to do it somewhere casual but still nice." Derek replied. Then he thought of it, the perfect place for the perfect gift for the perfect boy. Where they had their first date, the small flower garden close to Stiles' favorite cafe.

Derek decided that he would take Stiles to the park for a picnic and he would propose there, how romantic is that? Derek just had to get it all together. Today was December 24th and Derek would spend the day preparing for Christmas day when he would ask Stiles to become his husband.

Later that evening, Derek was laying his couch with Stiles, when Stiles said "I have the perfect gift for you, you're gonna be so surprised."

"Is that so? I believe my gift will surprise you too." Derek replied, and Stiles grinned widely as he said "Mine will surprise you more." Derek just smiled and initiated a tickle fight with his amazing soon-to-be fiance.

The next day, it was Christmas and Derek was prepared. He had everything in order, the picnic was ready, and so was the ring that he bought for Stiles. Derek told Stiles to get ready to go, and when Stiles asked where they were going, Derek replied "It's a surprise."

When Derek and Stiles arrived at the park, Stiles was curious as to what this was about. Derek brought his picnic basket, and with the ring in his pocket, him and Stiles found a nice, shady spot underneath a tree and they sat down. Derek set up the picnic, and they ate.

After the pair were done eating, Derek decided that it was the perfect time for his surprise. He proceeded to pick up Stiles' hands, and hold them.

"You know, you're amazing." Derek told him as he repositioned into a kneeling stance.

"You've always been supportive of me in everything that I do, and you've been the best boyfriend in the world for the past 4 years that we've been dating." Derek said as Stiles visibly grew excited.

"Well... thanks. I think the same about you." Stiles replied awkwardly.

"I love you with all my heart, and that's why I'm asking you this. Stiles Stilinski, will you marry me?" Derek said as he pulled out the ring in the small velvet-lined box.

Stiles looked ecstatic, shocked and amazed all at the same time. "Y-yes, Derek Hale, I will!" He replied after a small time. They kissed, and began talking about the wedding that was soon to come.

That night, Stiles and Derek were cuddling, when Stiles said, "I almost forgot to give you your present."

"Oh, did you now?" 

"Yes, I did. Your gift was amazing and I was admittably very surprised and happy. I hope you like my gift to you." Stiles said as he stood up and walked to their shared bedroom. He came back out and sat down next to his fiance, he then handed Derek a box that was wrapped with white wrapping paper that said "Let It Snow".

Derek opened the box, and inside was a rattle for a baby. Confused, Derek looked up at Stiles, who laughed and took Dereks hand in his. Stiles smiled very wide and said softly, "I'm pregnant."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Four years later, Derek and Stiles sat in front of their bright Christmas tree, watching their little boy, John, open his Christmas presents with glee. Stiles was 8 months pregnant, and Derek and him were cuddled up together on the couch.

Derek thought back to the Christmas when he proposed to the light of his life, and that night when he learned that he was going to be a father. He smiled and looked fondly at John who excitedly opened a large box with a toy fire truck inside and Stiles, who was watching John with pure love reflected in his eyes.

Derek smiled, and he felt warmth in his heart watching his son and his husband. Derek had began to like Christmas a few years back, and now it was his favorite holiday, so long as he always got to spend it with his perfect family.

**Author's Note:**

> This is rushed and I think its terrible, sorry, but I posted it anyway. Some Christmas fluff to rot your teeth! :D


End file.
